


No Jam For Hannibal

by Tree_Of_Wife



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sleepwalking Will Graham, confused Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Of_Wife/pseuds/Tree_Of_Wife
Summary: Domestic Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter fighting over who ate last of the jam, which leads Hannibal to discover that he is not always in control.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	No Jam For Hannibal

Hannibal was sick of this shit. He scratched his beard, rested his elbows on the kitchen table. Then gazed out of the window and saw a lilac bush in bloom. it was pretty but made him feel no better. The poised aristocrat`s morning bagel routine had been ruined, once again. That damn Will and his insatiable urge to eat jam at night. The jar was empty and all Hannibal was left with was a bagel with plain cream cheese. Munchkin would pay for this.  
Hannibal heard steps on the stairs as Will descended to the kitchen from their upstairs bedroom.  
There he was, a curly-haired angel humming a tune and scratching his striped-pajama-pants-clad ass.

Hannibal couldn`t help but ogle, but quickly composed himself and announced:  
“so, I guess, maybe, it is your turn to buy jam?”

Will looked at him with a blank expression.  
“Jam?” 

Hannibal smirked at his husband “please, Will, please, I beg of you, do not eat all of the jam, you know how important my morning routine is to me”.

Will froze for a moment, then turned away and started clanging with cups, making coffee. There was palpable tension in the air. Hannibal didn`t care much about that, because he was satisfied to have made his point, got up and left the room to get dressed to go to the city to run some errands. 

Will was still in the kitchen when Hannibal yelled from the front door “I love you!” before stepping out, wearing a trench coat and an umbrella.

Will stood on the kitchen doorway that led to the garden, and took a sip of his coffee.  
“Oh god”, he sighed in exasperation.

Will had gotten no sleep and his feet were all muddy. He felt a pebble stuck on the sole of his foot and picked it off. He ruffled his hair, took another sip of the coffee, and walked into the small garden. The cool grass felt good under his feet. He stood there for a good 3 minutes, turned around and went into the house. Shower time.

After showering he got to work on a book he was writing, something Jungian on dream explanations, archetypes, murder urges and the sorts. He had no idea where he would publish it, probably independently, so he could protect his anonymity. Hannibal would read any new material he would come up with and always be very proud and encouraging. 

Will worked all day on the book, sitting behind his desk or bundled up on the couch, proofreading or sketching.  
In the meantime playing with the 2 pomeranians Hannibal had bought him. The dogs were constantly either running after each other or begging for Will`s attention.

Will was pretty tired by 4 pm. When Hannibal finally came home at 5 pm, he found Will asleep at his desk, with the pomeranians curled up on the couch like like yin and yang. Nose to tail. 

Hannibal put his mouth on Will`s shoulder, pressed his parted lips on his shirt and breathed a hot breath. Will was startled awake by the sensation.

Will gazed into Hannibal`s eyes before his husband turned away to put away the groceries he had bought.

“Hey, Hannibal, I need to talk to you about something.”  
“What would you like to discuss, my love.”  
“Sleepwalking. Hannibal, I have the impression you are not aware that you`re sleepwalking.”

Hannibal slowly turned his whole body to face Will and stood at the kitchen counter, dumbfounded. He looked in Will`s eyes with a startled expression, holding a carton of milk in his hand.

“I understood it this morning when you accused me of eating your jam. I haven`t touched it. You are the one who has been eating the jam at night. While you were sleepwalking.”

“Oh,” uttered Hannibal. “Oh.”

It hurt Will to see Hannibal so vulnerable, he got up from the table, took the milk carton from his hand, set it on the counter and scooped him into a warm embrace. “I`m sorry. I didn`t know you were not aware. Are you OK?”

“Yes, yes, it`s just that I had no idea. I´m sorry, Will, for accusing you, that was very rude of me, I had no idea. Me!? sleepwalking?”  
“Yes. practically every night. I have been so tired from watching you. You were speaking some of the time and that`s why I was not sure what was happening, were you awake or what? I`m sorry, I didn`t know what to do.”

“What was i saying when I spoke?”

“You were giving cake recipes, saying things about Mischa. One time when you gave a recipe for a raw liver smoothie I decided to try and stop making out the words.”

Hannibal laughed. Will took Hannibal`s face in his hands and planted a slow kiss on his lips. Hannibal smiled against Will`s lips and Will could feel his husband`s whole body relax.  
They leaned into each other for a few more moments, then Will pulled away and started putting the groceries in the fridge and cupboard. Hannibal smoothed his lapels, with a small frown on his attractive face.

“Will, I need to do something about this. i don`t really care what happens to me while I sleepwalk but I don`t want to disturb you.”

“I dunno, maybe I could help you? To sleep better.”

“How?”

“Eeerm…….. Blowjobs. Or……….. we should start having sex again every night.”  
Will looked down and made himself busy filling the fridge with food.

“Oh,” uttered Hannibal. “Yes. I would like to try that.”

Will looked at Hannibal`s dignified posture and expression and started to laugh.

“Haha, ……...ok……….. same here,” and looked Hannibal sheepishly in the eyes. His stare was met with an expression of amusement and adoration. 

“Well then,” Hannibal announced with a chipper tone in his voice, cleared his throat, made a stiff forty-five degree turn and started to walk towards the staircase.

Will watched him ascend the stairs, a little time passed and he started hearing quiet singing from the bathroom. Hannibal was taking a shower.

Will closed the fridge door, snickered to himself and made his way to find Hannibal.


End file.
